This invention relates to storage systems, more particularly to an adjustable wire rack storage system for holding shoes.
Shelving units are known to the art. In general, shelves must be built into a building upon construction or renovation to afford storage space to the inhabitant. In most cases, storage areas are planned into the building in the form of closets, cabinets or pantries. These planned storage areas generally contain some shelving to facilitate the orderly storage of belongings. Once the construction or renovation of the building is completed the storage space is limited to those preplanned storage areas. It is time consuming and expensive to add additional storage. It is not uncommon to discover, upon completion of construction or renovation, that the storage areas are limited. That is, the inhabitants of the building often discover that they need more storage space or that the storage space provided is unhandy. Furthermore, as the number of inhabitants increases, more storage space is needed.
Often a homeowner realizes that the closets or cabinets are too small to accommodate all of the items to be stored. For example, the closets may be too small to accommodate shoes as well as clothing and other items. Moreover, even in situations where there is sufficient storage space, it may be desirable to better organize the items stored. For example, shoes of various styles and for various uses may scattered about a room or closet. Further, shoes are often kept in the shoebox and stacked on the floor of the closet. This type of storage is inconvenient in that the boxes have to be sorted through or moved to get to boxes on the bottom of the stack. Moreover, the shoe boxes deteriorate or break down from use.
Various shoe racks are known to the art. Generally these rack consist of tiers of racks or shelves that rest on the floor and the shoes are aligned on the tiers of racks or shelves. Other shoe racks are holders are designed to suspend from the closet clothes rod, for example the rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,745 to Weiss, but they impinge on the clothes hanging area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,629 illustrates a display clip that can hold a shoe, but appears to be use with peg board and is designed to hold a shoe for display in a store and is not particularly adaptable to home use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,442 to Hakeem, discloses a shoe organizational system with slide out racks that is complex in construction and designed to mount in a closet.
It would be desirable to have a simple storage system having shoe storage components that is easily installed to increase the amount of shoe storage area. An ideal storage system could be mounted in unused space, for example, on the back of a closet door, so as to not impinge on usable closet space. The shoe rack should have adjustable rack units that can be positioned as desired. However, the adjustable racks must be secured to a frame so as to securely remain in place under the weight of the shoes.